Off The Walls
by CheckYesNoelle
Summary: Hairspray Oneshot songfic to the Cheetah Girls ‘Off The Walls’ The first time Inez dances, she knows that this is where she belongs. Inez centric


Off The Walls

A l'il Inez story

Summary: Hairspray Oneshot songfic to the Cheetah Girls 'Off The Walls' The first time Inez dances, she knows where she belongs.

__

Little Sarah sat

In a sad little corner  
She couldn't dance  
Call her a wall flower  
She didn't know bout how  
The beat grabs a hold of your soul

A two-year-old L'il Inez Stubbs sat in the corner of the Record shop, legs crossed and pouty faced. Watching her brother dance with his friends. Listening to the music play. Bored, bored, bored. She rubbed her eyes. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to take a nap. She wanted her brother, Seaweed, to play with her. He never asked her to play with him, though, because she was too little. Too little, too little, too little. As always. She wanted her mommy. Mommy was upstairs, probably yelling at someone over the phone or filing divorce papers. Divorce papers, divorce papers, divorce papers. "Don't bother mommy, she's working on the divorce papers." Inez didn't know what they were, and she didn't like the way they sounded. Sigh, sigh, sigh.

_So she nods her head  
And she snaps her fingers  
She has it in her  
Taps her feet to the speaker box  
She doesn't dance but tonight  
She might take the chance_

One of Seaweed's friends had started up a new song on Seaweed's record player. She had microphone in her hand, and she was singing into it. Inez knew her, her name was Diana, she was a pretty singer. Inez knew the song too. Off The Wall. Inez heard herself humming to the beat, stomping her foot. Bum, Bum, Bum. The music seemed to be counting. Bum, bum bum. Not the numbers she's learning in Pre-K. Bum, bum, bum. She watched Seaweed's friends. She knew what they were doing. Right slide, left slide, wrist turn thingy, spin, jump out, head bobble and start again. It looked like so much fun! Inez could already see herself doing it. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe. Maybe not.

_Look up in the sky  
Reach for it  
It's your guitar  
Get it girl you know  
Fly like a shooting star  
Let the music take you  
Off the wall_

She could feel that beat, counting through her tapping foot. She could hear herself humming the catchy tune. She could see herself rocking the dance steps. Maybe. Go, go go. Maybe. She scratched the side of her ankle, were the hem of her itchy petticoat fell. Maybe. Go, go, go. Maybe. She listened to Diana. She watched Seaweed. Right slide, left slide, wrist turn thingy, spin, jump out, head bobble and start again. Her legs straightened. She stood up in her little corner. Maybe. Go, go, go. Maybe. Her foot wouldn't stop tapping. Her lips wouldn't stop humming. Her head wouldn't stop bobbing. Her fingers wouldn't stop snapping. She felt the beat inside of her. She stood in the corner of the dance floor, feeling the beat. The beat, the beat, the beat. Maybe. Go, go, go. Maybe.

_The lights shine bright  
They light up the dance floor  
And now she's jumping  
Deejay's playing her favorite song  
She's thinking ooh the beats got  
A hold of my soul_

Right slide, left slide, wrist turn thingy, spin, jump out, head bobble, right slide, left slide, wrist turn thingy, spin, jump out, head bobble, right slide, left slide. Go, go, go! She was doing it! The beat, the beat, the beat! She could feel it in every inch of her. Right slide, left slide, wrist turn thingy, spin, jump out! She felt nothing but the beat. Go, go, go! Suddenly the slides and the turns vanished. She was doing her own thing now. The beat had her! Dance, dance, dance! Her insides swelled, full of the beat. She felt Seaweed grab her hands and spin her, his hands were just as buzzing with the beat! She could barely hear Diana's singing, over 'GO INEZ! GO INEZ! GO GO GO!'

_So she nods her head  
And she snaps her fingers  
She's got it now  
Her feet are poppin' like pop rocks  
The way she's rocking  
Like she's a dancing queen  
She's causing a scene_

_Look up in the sky  
Reach for it  
It's your guitar  
Get it girl you know  
Fly like a shooting star  
Let the music take you  
Off the wall_

Seaweed's friends were suddenly cramming around the little diva, craning their necks, trying to get it, trying to dance with her. Inez was completely oblivious, lost in her own world of the music and the beat. Nothing else mattered. She had it in her. In her soul. Songs flew by, steps raced across her feet, moves ran through her body, the beat thundered her soul. The energy was so high, a feeling of explosion danced over the room! Go, go, go. Not maybe. Now, now, now!

_  
From the shadow to the spotlight  
Lift it up now she can fly  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
She lifts her hands and closes her eyes  
This beat has got a hold of her and won't let go  
It's in her heart and now it's in her soul_

The corner she'd hid herself in hours before was now filled with only shadows now. She was center stage, center attention, center spotlight, the star. From shy little sister, to fearless leader. She couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. She didn't. She wanted to dance, forever, dance, the beat in her heart, in her soul, soul, soul.

_Look up in the sky  
Reach for it  
It's your guitar  
Get it girl you know  
Fly like a shooting star  
Let the music take you  
Off the wall_


End file.
